Sacrifice
by Katarasan41
Summary: After all the dares and risks Narumi took, he is told to leave the academy the day after his birthday. Will Mikan struggle in the academy's grasp to follow him? Will Narumi meet someone outside of the academy who will change his fate? Will Natsume die?
1. Preparations

Okay, first of all this is is the first fanfic I ever considered publishing in so be easy on me. Don't hold back your constructive criticism though. I'll need it for sure. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Preparations**

_'Narumi-sensei, you liar!'_

_'Narumi-sensei... I'm... I'm sorry for letting you get hurt like this!!'_

_'Narumi-sensei... Can I call you Grandpa?'_

_'Otou-san? Otou-san...'_

_Memories like those haunted me. They were torturing me. I felt like a father who neglected a clueless child. The things I did... The things I did to protect Mikan was not enough, yet I had been sent out of the academy. I had been thrown out like I was some disturbance in the academy. I had been chased out of the place I was forced to go to. I was kicked out of the place where I grew up, where I met my friends, where I fell in love for the first time, where I met the daughter of the person I loved the most..._

_Memories haunt me._

* * *

It was another day at the academy. Students were walking to school, yet others were still in the dormitory, waiting for time to pass. But, in Class B at the Elementary Division... 

"Mikan, how old did you say Narumi was going to be today?" Yuu asked as he carefully placed a large cake on the teacher's table..

"Uhh... Well... I think he's... 28! Yeah! He's 28, right?" Mikan tried to think while setting up decorations in the classroom. The students of Class B were very excited yet so busy they didn't know what the difference between the two was. The room was filled with happiness.

"I bet Narumi-sensei will be really surprised with this!"

"I can't wait to see how Narumi-sensei would react when he sees this!"

"When will he come here?"

* * *

"You have been doing quite disturbing things in this academy, Narumi." The mysterious figure behind the curtain said. Narumi was called to the principal early in the morning, and no one else but he knew why. 

"All I want is for students to learn good things from this academy!"

"Allowing communication between the outsiders and the Alices in the academy will not be tolerated." He replied sharply. Narumi was stunned. No, he was prepared for this. But he never knew it would be so early.

"Narumi, you have been a student here before you became a teacher. You know what fate certain students in this academy have. You've made a big mistake to actually cover up for Natsume in certain situations."

"I never stopped him from doing any mission." Narumi's hands were trembling.

"But you do have meaningless and worthless intentions against the academy until now, don't you?"

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You will resign from being a teacher of this academy. Leave tomorrow."

"...I will."

* * *

"Oh no! We forgot to ask Misaki-sensei for a camera!" Anna exclaimed. 

"No need. I have one." Hotaru searched for he camera in her backpack while everyone was still busy. The teacher they were waiting for was late. 10 minutes late. And Narumi-sensei being late was a rare case.

"Oh no, I wonder what happened to Narumi-sensei..." Mikan's words changed everyone's mood. The excitement disappeared. Suddenly, they heard footsteps from the corridor.

"Hey! Maybe it's Narumi-sensei!"

"Quick! Everyone let's sit down so we would look behaved for him!" Yuu said as everyone complied.

The footsteps came closer, but that person was no other than Fukutani-sensei, the substitute teacher for Narumi.

"Good morning cla--, Hold on, what's with all the decorations?" He came into the room and laid his materials on the table, noticing a birthday cake with Narumi's name on it.

"You see, sensei, we were all expecting Narumi-sensei today since it's his birthday." Yuu stood up and answered the confused teacher.

"Ah, I see. But then, he was called to the Principal's Office just a while ago. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Would you please call him for us, sensei?" Mikan requested, "We knew that whatever he did, he was worried about us! We want to repay everything he's sacrificed for us by at least celebrating his birthday!"

"Ah, well..." Fukutani-sensei read the faces of the students in the classroom. Most of the faces had an expression of worry, but one certain student didn't show any care at all.

Natsume stared at the view outside the window, not participating in any preparation for Narumi's birthday. All he was seen doing was reading an RPG comic. But didn't it bother anyone that he read the same thing all the time?

He wasn't always reading that comic every time he held it in front of his face. No, he actually looked out for others. This time he was also thinking of what had happened of Narumi. 'That perverted teacher...'

* * *

Eep, I noticed that his name wasn't FUKUTAN but FUKUTANI!! XD (the ignored substitute teacher, I mean. XD) 


	2. Smile

Ack, I think this chapter if too fluffy... Katarasan41 here waiting for constructive criticism. I won't update 'till I know my mistakes. XD**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Smile**

_'Narumi, you do know that doing something like this can harm your status of being a teacher...'_

_'By doing this, are you sure you're ready to sacrifice your position here at the academy?'_

_I took many risks. I put my life in danger. But I know that everything I've done wasn't worthless._

_All my actions were for my students, not just Mikan. No, it was for the whole academy. But, somehow, I can't help but feel that I should've acted in a smarter way, not just making it so obvious that I wanted to change the academy. I'm starting to doubt if it was the best decision to let the academy throw me out like this._

_The risks I took were worth it._

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Narumi greeted Class B with his signature smile. "I'm really sorry, I'm late--" He noticed the decorations hung at the corners of the classroom and his name written in big cursive letters on a fancy birthday cake. He was surprised, and the students' expressions didn't differ. 

"Narumi-sensei!! Happy Birthday!!" Class B finally greeted as Narumi still stood at the same spot scanning the room full of color.

"We were really worried that you wouldn't come, Narumi-sensei! We thought something happened to you and you wouldn't come!" Yuu explained for the whole class. Narumi was still surprised with what the class had done.

"Thank you. I really... appreciate all this." Narumi said as he made his way to the teacher's table. He smiled. But Mikan saw the smile, and noticed the hint of sadness in it. Mikan was always the person who knew how a person felt, but this confused her very much.

"Sakura!" Sumire whispered through the classroom. "Your speech!"

Mikan heard this and froze. When Narumi was already inside the classroom, she was supposed to give a speech on how important Narumi was to the class. She got the piece of paper she stuffed in her pocket and read it before talking.

"Umm... Narumi-sensei?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Uhhm... Well... Uhh..." Mikan looks at Hotaru for moral support, but instead, Hotaru stares at her. 'If I don't do this correctly, I'll let everyone down!'

"Well... Narumi-sensei... Narumi-sensei is really special to our class. Even if he's busy, and even if he is stressed because of all the things he had to do, he always finds time and space for us because to him, we are his family." Narumi smiles pleasantly at the word _family_.

"But what's really important is that he always watched out for us. Even if we did hurtful things or wrong things to Narumi-sensei, he forgives us and tells us to move on." Mikan's way of speaking made her words shine with pride, as Narumi slightly blushed at the comments about him.

"Narumi-sensei wanted us to use our Alices properly. Like he said before, Alice is a... a..." Mikan couldn't read the words written on the piece of paper. She tried to read it, but hesitated to ask someone else what it said because it would embarrass her.

"An Alice is a double-edged sword." Narumi continued. "We could use it either to do good or evil. We can use Alice to help people, yet we can harm others..." He smiled at Mikan, trying to tell her that it was alright, and she didn't need to continue the speech, since the words spoken made him happy enough.

"Everyone, thank you." Narumi said. "Yes, it's true. I consider each and every one of you a part of my family, but I never expected all of you to prepare something like this for me. Thank you." Narumi gave the class a smile. To many, it seemed like a very happy, satisfied, and gratifying smile. That expression wasn't the same smile he always gave. It was priceless.

The students nearest to him stood up and went to him for a hug. In no time, almost everyone in class went to him for a class hug. Their birthday plan was a success. Their teacher was happy. There was no problem, and nothing could go wrong at a time like that, could there?

Natsume, who was expressionlessly watching the whole scene lit up the candle on the birthday cake.

"You better hurry up, you perverted teacher." Natsume said, avoiding any eye contact from anyone aside from Ruka.

"Ah yes, thank you too, Natsume."

A few moments later, they took a class picture for Class B. But, somehow, the smile Narumi flashed at the camera wasn't the same smile he gave everyone else. It was a smile which showed satisfaction and contentment, but not happiness.

* * *

I'm not updating until I get at least ONE REVIEW WITH USEFUL CRITICISM. 


	3. Idiots

To xXTomokoXx: Yes, I didn't make up Fukutani-sensei's name and I remember seeing his name in the manga. XD I'll try to change the tenses when I get the chance, since I discovered that I accidentally change them all the time... Thanks for the criticism!! I reviewed your fic too...XD I guess when I continue updating the fic, I'll finally get more reviews!!! XD

Oh noez.. School is a-coming. And that means LESS TIME FOR FANFICS. I guess I'll need to hurry up with this one. I actually planned on making this long too... X3

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Idiots**

_'Narumi, I trusted you! Why would you want to become a teacher in this academy?? Why?'_

_The way I thought and made decisions for myself confused people. My philisophy always differed from others', yet I believed whatever I thought of was correct. Most of the time, I was selfish, yet I did so many things which were selfless and risky that I had a hard time understanding who I really was._

_Yet I decided to be a teacher in the academy I despised all my life._

* * *

In the staff room, everyone tried to act normally after hearing the news about Narumi's departure. Most of the teachers just told other people who didn't know, using it as a subject of a new conversation. Why exactly he was sent out, no one knew. 

Narumi walked into the staff room and set a box with the birthday cake on his table. Suddenly, the whole staff room became quiet.

"Narumi, what's the meaning of this?" Serina-sensei stood up and approached Narumi, who was hiding any hint of sorrow.

"Well..I..." Narumi hesitated to tell everyone who was in the room. "The principal seemed to think that was a burden to this academy." He tried to simplify his words, but the people close to him in the room understood what he said.

"And to make you leave the day after your birthday... The principal really must dislike you." Misaki looked Narumi in the eyes and spoke in a sarcastic way. He knew everything Narumi did behind-the-scenes. He didn't need an Alice to know what Narumi was thinking of.

"Maybe so." Narumi tried to smile, but failed shamelessly.

He gathered his belongings in his table and put them in a bag. The silence in the room slowly turned to noise again as Misaki observed Narumi.

* * *

The whole day, Mikan was thinking of Narumi. Why was he acting like that? Did something happen to him? Why was he smiling in a really sad way? Was he hiding something important to them again? 

"Why, Hotaru? WHY??" Mikan strangled Hotaru as she shot her with a baka gun and continued reading her textbook.

"That hurts more than usual, doesn't it?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!!! It hurts because my own best friend won't listen to me!!"

"No, it hurts more because you're extra stupid today."

"Well, I'll do something about it!!!" Mikan flashed with determination and sat down with a pout.

"If you really want to know whatever happened to him, you should go talk to him."

"But maybe he's busy... And it's his birthday too..."

"You're too noisy." Hotaru hit her with yet another invention for idiots and pretended to ignore her.

* * *

"Naru, are you really going?" Serina asked Narumi yet again. The five teachers, Narumi, Misaki, Jinno, Noda and Serina, were sitting at a table eating their dinner _and_ Narumi's birthday cake. 

"Yes, Serina-sensei... I really am." Narumi tried to hide his gloomy attitude, though he couldn't help but sigh every time he heard about himself leaving the academy.

"Be careful of the Z organization. When they find out you're kicked out of the academy, they'll hunt you down." Jinno warned him with his usual stern voice. Though it was in his nature to do so, he was wise enough not to tell Narumi things like 'I warned you about the consequences of your actions' and such. "I guess so..." Narumi took the second to the last slice of cake left. He glanced at the teacher right beside him. Surely he'd miss Misaki terribly.

"Well, Misaki-sensei... You didn't eat much tonight! Eat the last piece..." He put the last slice of cake on his friend's plate and wore his usual smile..

"I'm not a little child, you moron." Misaki answered grumpily and ignored the cake in front of him.

"Oh, Misaki-sensei!" He used Misaki's fork to scoop some cake from his plate.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YO--" The moment Misaki opened his mouth wide, Narumi put the cake in it.

"Chew well, Misaki!"

"WHY YOU!!!" Misaki gained revenge by slicing a third of Narumi's cake and forcing it into his mouth. The area around his lips had a lot of icing, and he looked very childish for a 27, no, 28 year old. Soon enough, both men looked like little children trying to make the other cry.

"Ah...Is this... how wedded couples look like?" Noda whispered the joke to the two other teachers watching the scene with him. Somehow, the three of them were quite surprised about how this "couple" spent their last minutes together.

* * *

"These pictures will sell for a high price..."

* * *

Okay, I'm not really good with ending chapters...XD 

Thanks to BlackCat2202 and sherea for the reviews too!

Yeah, NaruMisaki ROCKS!!! XD I couldn't help but put NaruMisaki stuff there..XD


	4. Friends

Thank once again, xXTomokoXx, for giving me "constructive criticism". XD For you information, I did the 27 year old thing on purpose, so maybe the people reading it would notice it and review. Sadly, it didn't exactly work since I still have the same old reviewers. Oh well.

Thanks to Sherea and BlackCat2202 for reviewing too. XD There's also NaruMisaki stuff here, so don't worry. XD

School's a-coming, meaning this fic might end up continuing slowlier than usual. Sorry for those (if any) who actually squeal at my fic and enjoy it!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Friends**

_'The next time this happens, I'm not going to cover up for you...'_

_Life as a student in the academy really was hard, but becoming a teacher had me thinking. Either way, you were still working for the academy. I guess it was quite harder to be the one giving orders and be given orders at the same time... Then again, being a student you had to forget what freedom and liberty meant. It was hard to enjoy life that way, but still..._

_I'm responsible for everything I do myself._

* * *

After the dinner, the teachers thanked Narumi and gave their early goodbyes to him. Misaki offered to clean up the place and Narumi went to his room to continue packing his things. 

_I can't believe I'm leaving, and yet I feel like I can just do whatever I want and go._

He let out a long sigh, and held the last object left in the room. It was a picture. A picture of Narumi and the person who changed his life in Alice Academy – Azumi Yuka.

* * *

"_Naru!" Azumi and Reo came in the hospital room, the former holding a rose and the latter bringing in a notebook._

"_Azumi-sempai! Reo!" Narumi tried to sit up in his bed, but was too weak and lied back down instead._

"_What happened to you, Naru-sempai?" He put the notebook on a table reachable enough for Narumi._

"_Ah, nothing really..."_

"_Don't lie to me." Reo "accidentally" used his Alice on Narumi as Azumi placed the rose in a vase._

"_There was some kind of drug in a drink during a mis-- Hey, how dare you use your Alice on me!" Reo smirked at him._

"_But, Naru-sempai, it seems that I forgot my restraining bracelet in the classroom..."_

"_Oh, but you WILL need to go get it.. before ANYONE finds out you left it..." Narumi used his pheromones on Reo, despite his weak condition._

"_Y-yes... Narumi-sempai..." Quickly Reo left the room and did everything he could to get back to the Elementary Division. Narumi's attention switched to Azumi who looked at him worriedly._

"_Naru... Are you ok? Do I need to get anything for you?" Azumi held Narumi's hands and blushed at the warmth._

"_Well... Not really.. I just.."He found himself muttering worthless words and staring at his sempai. Quickly he tried to think of something, anything to start a nice conversation._

"_You shouldn't make yourself so tired and weak like that. Be responsible for yourself."_

"_Yes, I know, Azumi-sempai... It's just that--"_

_Before he knew it, a pair of lips met his._

* * *

Narumi had been staring at the picture for around five minutes without knowing that Misaki was in his room, waiting for him to make a move.He was in his own world, recalling the most precious moments he had in the academy_  
_

* * *

_Narumi's eyes widened. He felt her lips trembling. His body froze. His heart skipped beats._

_His sempai... No... The girl whom Narumi had a crush on...kissed him._

_Yet what he wanted the most felt the wrongest. Tears fell on his face. Because of instinct, Narumi pushed Azumi away from him._

"_Naru..." She tried to get nearer to him, but was blocked by his hands._

"_Sempai! What's the matter with you?" Narumi knew his sempai very well, and he knew she would never do something like this. Then again, this happened sometimes when they were alone. Somehow, Narumi's Pheromone Alice would come in conflict with Azumi's Stealing Alice, making any one of them fall crazily in love with the other._

"_Azumi, you have to stop!" Her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, when suddenly a man clothed in black entered the room._

"_Azumi, it's time to go." Persona commanded as Azumi as she finally got control of herself and found her hands on Narumi's chest. She quickly withdrew them and saw the expression on Narumi's face. Shock. Confusion._

"_Narumi... I'm sorry..." She followed Persona and hid her face as she left the hospital room._

* * *

"Maybe Narumi-sensei is going on a vacation or something." Yuu asked Hotaru as she adjusted the projector so the images would be clearer. Somehow, the sound was distorted and it was understood clearly very seldom. 

"Seems like it." Hotaru answered calmly. In Yuu's room, Hotaru, Yuu, Natsume, and Ruka watched what happened to Narumi since the time he had dinner with the teachers. Because of Mikan's endless nagging, they too got curious of why his mood didn't seem to be well that time.

"We'll just have to let Mikan find out." Ruka said.

"I heard she forgot to finish her birthday present to Narumi, so she went to her room to finish it..." Hotaru shook the projector and tried her best for the sound to work.

* * *

"That's it... Almost done...!" Mikan tied a ribbon around a small box wrapped with yellow and purple paper. "There! Now all I have to do is run to the teachers' dormitory and... uhh... Run to the teachers' dormitory... " She didn't even think of what she would do. Surely people would be suspicious of why an elementary student would sneak out of their dormitory and go to the teachers' dormitory. Quickly she went to Hotaru's room, opening the door with ease since somehow Hotaru left it open on purpose. 

"Good evening, Mikan!!" Amanatsu greeted her.

"Amanatsu! Do you know where Hotaru is?"

"She told me to tell you that she is busy right now. But she left her Swan Scooter here for you to use..."

"Really?? Thanks goodness!"

"With the fee of 50 rabbits..."

* * *

"Narumi, you've been staring at that picture for a long time now." Misaki disturbed Narumi's daydream as he placed a wrapped gift box on his bed. Narumi gathered himself and put on his usual smile again. 

"Oh, a birthday present? How sweet of you, Misaki!"

"Shut up. And don't open it in front of me." Misaki made his way to the door when suddenly Narumi held his hand.

"Misaki, I never really thanked you sincerely, did I?" The smile disappeared.

"I don't mind."

"And now I'm leaving... I never really got to think of a way to thank you for all you've done."

"Seriously, I don't mind."

"Misaki-sensei... Would you promise me... to take care of Mikan when I leave?" Narumi tightened the grip on his hand.

"When I leave, I'm sure that life will be harder for both me and the students of this academy. I'd like you to try filling up my place."

"...Fine. Just don't get yourself in an Anti-Academy Organization outside. I'll end up being your enemy." Misaki avoided any other conversation and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he saw a student standing in the way.

"Mikan..."

* * *

Haha, that was way longer than usual. I felt kinda dizzy, and might've forgotten to put something. Oh well, I'll check it again sometime. XD 

After making these chapters, I found out in myself that I was actually a frustrated drama queen. OO Which makes me very surprised. But still, I'm going to spend more time on Chapter 5 since I really want to make it uber dramatic. XD


	5. Discovered

...And Katarasan41 comes back with yet another chapter!!

xXTomokoXx: Yeah, that's one of the VERY reasons why I need constructive criticism. XDD I tend to forget to type words, be in the wrong tense, type the wrong words, and be in the wrong POV when I'm not fully concentrated/dizzy. XDD I already corrected it, so thanks a lot!! hugs

And thanks to all my reviewers!! You don't know how much 10 reviews mean to me!!

Oh yeah, the following title is partially random. All my titles were actually, except they made more sense than this one. Feel free to suggest. I also didn't plan to put the recall./memory thing of Narumi in every single chapter (sorry 0) since I really planned for it to become shorter and shorter until it becomes his POV as of present time, then it would disappear at the start of the chapter. Sorry if it seems so wrong.

Well, I won't keep you any longer!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Discovered**

_Mikan was standing there. Outside my room. Listening to every word Misaki and I said. She heard it all. She found out that I'm leaving tomorrow. We both stood there. Speechless._

"Well.. I'll.. excuse myself..." Misaki walked away and went to his own room.

_Mikan was in front of me. Staring at me. Trembling._

"Mikan..." Narumi started to walk towards her, when Mikan suddenly ran towards him and cried.

"Narumi-sensei!! I.. I don't understand.. I don't understand this at all..." She sobbed loudly and clutched Narumi's shirt tightly.

_She was crying uncontrollably. She was also hitting my chest with her weak fist like a child who didn't want her father to neglect her. Does she hate me now?_

"Mikan.. Please... Please don't hate me." Narumi held her tight. She was hiccuping in between her cries.

_I became a very special person to her. I was the one who was responsible for letting her enroll in this "unique" academy. Yet, even if I promised her that I would always be at her side and support her, I'm leaving her already. I made her feel betrayed and lied to like I did before._

"Narumi-sensei... Don't leave me!" Mikan tried to raise her voice and hugged him. "I really, really don't want you to leave!"

"Mikan..." Narumi faced her and cupped her cheek. "Please don't cry." He handed her a hankerchief.

_She accepted the handkerchief and cried a little more, probably feeling sorry for herself because she was so frustrated at what she heard. She didn't exactly know the whole story yet, did she?_

"I..I'm sorry!" Mikan furiously wiped her face. "You shouldn't remember me as a crybaby! I should be smiling!" Mikan forced a smile, but it ended up looking like a twisted facial expression.

"No, I'm sorry, don't force yourself. Let out your cries, Mikan-chan. If it'll make you feel better." She looked at Narumi's worried yet sad face and continued crying herself out.

_What do really want? I didn't want her to cry, yet I'm telling her not force herself. I didn't understand what I felt, strangely because I was confused for no reason. It's strange. After all the things I've gone through in my life, this is one of the most painful moments I've had to endure._

Narumi shed a tear.

* * *

"Hotaru, is there really no other way for the sound to work?" Yuu looked worried as they all watched Mikan cry, like the time when Narumi lied to her about sending her grandpa's letters. Ruka caressed the bunny he held and laid it on his lap. "I really don't think Mikan would cry that much if he was simply going on a vacation." Hotaru tapped the projector and some sounds were heard, though only the words "leave" and "cry" from it.

Natsume stood up, looked out of the window and whispered to himself.

"He's leaving for good."

* * *

Narumi made a pitcher of warm milk and let Mikan sit down comfortably on a chair.

"Are you okay now, Mikan?" he poured the milk on Mikan's mug and sat down with her.

"Yes, I'm fine Narumi-sensei..." She drank the milk and noticed the present she put on her lap. After all she went through, she almost forgot to give her teacher his present.

"Umm.. Narumi-sensei?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" He smiled and straightened his back.

"This morning... I forgot to give you your birthday present..." Mikan looked at his teacher, then looked back at the present. She blushed nervously and scolded herself mentally for crying earlier.

"I.. I asked Kaname-sempai to teach me how to make stuffed toys during his last visit, then I finally learned, only that when I made one for you it was smaller than I had originally planned... And so..." Mikan showed the present to him.

"A birthday present? Why, thank you, Mikan-chan!" Narumi smiled at her with a very gratified expression, making her forget all that had happened a few moments before. "May I open it?"

"Sure!" Mikan brightened up as she watched him untie the ribbon and unwrap the box.

He saw a small plushie which somehow looked like him. It was wearing a purple shirt with a butterfly, and black pants. The hair was simply yellow yarn stuck on the head, and the face had sewn eyes, which were in the shape of concaves, and lips, forming a smiling expression on it.

"Hmmm... I look a bit fatter as a plushie..." Narumi laughed as Mikan pouted.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"No, no, I'm only joking. It's really cute. Suits me perfectly." Narumi held the plushie to Mikan and pretended to make it talk. "Thank you, Mikan-chan!"

* * *

At the corridor of the teacher's dormitory, Misaki saw Serina go out of her room.

"Misaki-sensei? What are you doing here at the middle of the night?" Serina closed the door behind her and questioned Misaki.

"I came from Narumi's room. Well, unfortunately..."

"Sakura-san found out?" Serina looked into her crystal which revealed Narumi and Mikan talking in his room.

"...Yes, she did."

"Actually, I'm not particularly sure if it's my Alice, but a while ago, I saw a very blurred image of what happened in Narumi's room. It was strange since it wouldn't be blurry if the situation happened in a nearby place. I was thinking that maybe..." Serina faced Misaki.

"Maybe it was the Nullification Alice which caused the image I saw to be blurry."

"Well, she _is_ full of surprises."

"But... Misaki-sensei.. If this continues... If her Alice will work by itself without the user's intentions and it nullifies all the Alices used on her... Then..."

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger XP.

Yes, school is very near, and I'll be "flying" next week, so don't expect fast updates.

In fact, I'll probably HAVE ACCESS to the computer WEEKLY, so you probably can't expect an update in less than weekly. Yeah, that's life. XP


	6. Comfort

I did this right after Chapter 5, since my internet was being "fixed" TT.TT. Obviously I didn't get reviews of the last chapter as of update time. p Oh well

I tried to make the SerinaMisaki conversation down there sound less emotionless (lol), but I didn't really succeed. Sorry if it sounds so boring.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Comfort**

"Narumi-sensei..." Mikan finished her warm milk and clasped her hands together.

"Can I please sleep with you? I want to at least be with you before you leave..." She clutched her pajamas as she held back any sign of sadness.

"Please?"

"Oh, of course Mikan-chan!"

* * *

"But... Misaki-sensei.. If this continues... If her Alice will work by itself without the user's intentions and it nullifies all the Alices used on her... Then..."

"Many things can happen." Misaki leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Yes, but if the Z organization were to get hold of her, then they may use it against us. If not, and the principal finds out, the academy will keep a closer eye on Mikan, then who knows what will happen to her?"

"Well, yes, you do have a point. Usually, Narumi would be the one to prevent that from happening... And now that he's leaving..."

"Exactly why my Alice was temporarily cancelled out." Serina laid her hand on the crystal ball and used her Alice to reveal the events happening in Narumi's room. It was clearer than what she had seen earlier. "I see... Her Alice... It's directly connected to her emotions, and the people whom she love the most."

"So if Narumi leaves... I guess something unpleasant will come up..."

* * *

In Hotaru's room, the four students were getting sleepy.

"Hotaru... Are you sure that you have no idea what they're saying?" Yuu yawned, making Ruka tempted to yawn the same way.

"Hotaru?" Yuu tapped her shoulder from behind, and there was no reaction from her at all.

"Hotaru." He walked in front of her and saw her face. She was asleep.

"What?? Hotaru! Please wake up!" He shook her, and still no response.

"Hey, Ruka, help me o--" At that point, he saw Ruka leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, which meant yet another classmate had fallen asleep.

"Oh dear... Even Ruka fell asleep... Natsume?" He looked at the other corner of the room, and spotted Natsume sitting with manga on his head.

"Oh no.. Everyone's asleep... Well... I guess.. I should sleep... too..." Yuu drifted to sleep and let the relaxing feeling of rest take over him.

* * *

"Narumi-sensei... Why did the academy tell you to leave?" Mikan stared at Narumi's face wearing a sleepy look. They were both in bed, about to sleep.

"Well... Mikan-chan... You see..." _All this time while we were both staring into space and thinking, I pretended to be occupied in reading a book. I had to think. I had to think very hard if I should tell her everything, or leave it the way it is. If I told her, she might be confused, be like her mom, and join the Z organization. If I didn't tell her, no one probably will and she might never even know. But what's the harm in her not knowing?_

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, it's alright." Narumi closed the book and placed it on top of the drawer beside the bed.

"Remember when I told you that I always wanted to change the academy? Well, things have gotten quite out of hand... And... It seems that the principal is thinking that I am messing with his plans."

"Is that why? Then you should tell him that you aren't!"

"Well... Come to think of it... I really am being in the way. Somehow, trying to change the academy for the better was something I really wanted to do. It was something I realized since I was a high school student in this academy."

"But if that's your dream, then you shouldn't give up!" Mikan positioned her self to face Narumi in the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Mikan, not all dreams are supposed to be fulfilled. Somehow, dreams can also just be things for you to look forward to, and in the end, you'll realize what you're really supposed to do. But... Changing the academy..." Narumi rested head on the pillow. "I'm not giving up, Mikan. Though I will act more intelligently." He smiled at her and fixed her blanket.

"Well, good night, Mikan-chan. It's getting late."

"Good night..." Mikan hugged Narumi and snuggled to be comfortable. As she slept, Narumi stared at her peaceful face and hugged back. As he did so, he heard Mikan mutter soft words.

"I love you.. Otou-san..."

* * *

Fine, the last line is weird. It was supposed to be sweet and kawaii but it sounded weird to me. Oh well, I'm the writer anyways. Feel free to point out anything. I was also sleepy while making this fic. XD (In Yuu's line when he yawned, very funnily, I also yawned XDD without yawning on purpose... and I just yawned again1?! XDDD Weird, I yawned for the third time XDD)

And sorry for making this chapter shorter than the latest chapters.

And thank you once again to Tomoko who reviewed and criticized my chapters!! If she didn't, this fic would have a LOT of grammatical errors. TTTT


	7. Truth

Noo... My internet has not yet come back and I had nothing else to do but type more chapters. Well, I guess it's a good thing, since I got to continue the fic more. Oh well. Drop a review if you think the fic is starting to get boring. .

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Truth**

_I woke up very early. Perhaps 3 hours earlier than I usually woke up to start teaching. I had to finish packing my things fast, since Mikan went in my room last night._

_I took the picture frame I had left on top of a drawer, the same one Misaki caught me staring at last night. It distracted me, but I knew that I had to hurry up, since I couldn't bear letting the students see me leave._

_I opened the picture frame and took the picture out. When I was a student, I accepted the flowers some girls gave me, then I pressed them. I had a hobby of doing that, but I usually forgot which book I've left them in in the library, so all of those flowers are probably gone now. But, this rose that my sempai gave me once when I was in the hospital... I kept it, preserved it, pressed it, and hid it behind this particular picture._

Narumi took the rose out and looked for different materials – a ribbon, cardboard, plastic, a puncher and some glue. He thought that he should at least give something to Mikan so he would remember him, unless remembering him was a bad thing. Carefully, he made a bookmark and wrote the words "Thank You, Mikan-chan – Narumi-sensei" behind it and put a heart beside his name and Mikan's name.

_The memories Azumi left in this rose were precious to me. I want Mikan to feel the same way._

He slipped the bookmark in Mikan's hands and made sure not to wake her up.

* * *

An hour later, Narumi finished packing all his things, and doing necessary things in the morning. He was ready to leave, but wanted to "feel" the academy more. He left his luggage in his room and went outside for some fresh air.

_I wonder where I'll go when I'm outside the academy... _

He went to the greenhouse Misaki owned and went inside. Narumi didn't exactly feel like stealing a bean whip, but for some reason, the alarms didn't go off when he touched the plants curiously.

"Did Misaki-sensei allow me to steal plants from him on the day of my departure?" Narumi laughed.

"You won't need my plants anymore, I assure you that." Misaki appeared in front of him.

"Oh, Misaki-sensei! I see you've gone here earlier than usual!"

'Does that mean he knows what time I wake up and steals my bean whips when I'm asleep..?' Misaki thought to himself and watered a nearby plant.

"Narumi... What time will you leave?"

"The principal didn't mention just yet, and I plan to go to him before classes start. I think I'm supposed to leave this morning, without seeing the students."

"I see." Misaki watered more plants and flowers, varying from strange ones to normal-looking ones. He stopped at one flower, then skipped watering it.

"Why didn't you water it?" Narumi looked at the big flower.

"I...watered it earlier..."

"You're lying!" The flower spoke up.

"Oh, I see that the flower speaks!" Narumi became amused of the flower that just spoke to him.

"Nice to meet you, Narumi-san! I am Hana-chan! The flower who speaks of the truth!"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Hana-chan!" Narumi smiled as the flower slightly blushed.

"Th-Thank you, Narumi-san! Misaki-sama never acted that kindly to me..."

"It's because you always said the truth even if you weren't supposed to." Misaki took out the covering of the watering can and watered the noisy flower in great amounts.

"But whatever I said is true. Last night, you barely slept because you were worried about Narumi-san! Then you woke up early because you wanted to see Narumi-san before he--" Misaki poured all the water left in the can on the flower's face and made it cry.

"Misaki-sama! I feel so sad because you're always mad at me..." Hana-chan tried to look sad and used her leaves to cover her face.

"Misaki-sensei, you were_ that_ worried about me?" Narumi poked Misaki and tickled him like a child.

"Shut up. I said shut up!" Misaki hit his head with the watering can.

"Misaki-sensei!"

* * *

After a few moments, Narumi left the greenhouse, took his luggage, and went to the headmaster.

_This is it. I'm about to leave this academy. Will the students here be safe? I can't help but worry. I know that this place is essential for those with Alice, but exhausting their selves may be a little overboard. Who knows what will happen of this academy?_

He approached the door to the principal's office and took a deep breath.

_I will do this_.

Narumi opened the door and greeted the principal behind the curtain.

"I see that you are ready to leave."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Does any student know of this?"

"...Sakura has found out last night." Narumi held himself back from exposing any other detail.

"...I see. Well, you may leave now. Here is the salary the academy owes you for your service as a teacher." The shadow pointed to a briefcase on a nearby table. Narumi was confused if the principal was acting a little sarcastically about it. He _did_ hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He opened the briefcase and saw loads of money. He was flabbergasted, but he couldn't deny the fact that the academy was rich.

"1 million yen."

* * *

Classes started. Students were going to their classrooms. It was already 10 minutes before class hours. Mikan was still on her way running to the Elementary Division.

"No, Narumi-sensei! He must've planned not to see Class B before he leaves! I can't let that happen!" She applied all the patches Hotaru made on her legs, and was desperate to arrive at the classroom early.

"If I don't tell the class that Narumi-sensei will be leaving today, they won't be able to say goodbye!"

* * *

"Narumi..." Serina, along with Noda-sensei, approached Narumi as he entered the staff room to bid farewell.

"Serina-sensei, please take care of Class A..." He suddenly thought of how surprised Class A would be when they would find out that the friendliest teacher they ever had was leaving. Then he thought of Class B, and what possible reactions could actually come out of them. "The headmaster decided that Misaki-sensei will be the adviser of Class B from now on, right?"

"Yes, he did. He is already on his way to Class B, I believe..." Serina looked away and started to silently cry.

"It's alright, Serina-sensei." Narumi embraced her. Serina-sensei always looked after Narumi since the time he started being a teacher. She was somehow his sempai, like Yuka. Except Narumi saw Serina as a friend, and Yuka was someone he fell in love with.

* * *

"Hey, where's Mikan?" Yuu went to Hotaru after fixing his things for class.

"I don't know." Hotaru looked at the empty seat in Natsume and Ruka's row_.  
_

* * *

_I brought my luggage and stepped out of the Faculty Room. Mikan was gone, and is probably in Class B, where Misaki-sensei is supposed to be. She left me a note saying that she –including the whole Class B (Natsume too? Interesting) -- will really miss me and that I should send letters. I guess even after I burned her letters to her Grandpa, she still had hope that I'd be able to send her letters._

_Will... Will this school really miss me? After all the mischief and confusion I've caused somehow?_

* * *

"Good morning, Class B. From this day onwards, I will be your homeroom teacher." Misaki-sensei dropped his materials on the teacher's table and greeted the class with a blank face. He scanned the room and found out that Sakura out of sight

"Where is Sakura-san?"

"I'm sorry, Misaki-sensei, but we also don't know." Yuu stood up.

"By the way, what happened to Narumi-sensei?" The words Narumi and sensei rang and echoed through his ears. Oh, how he hated to hear that question.

"Narumi-sensei... Narumi-sensei is..." Misaki himself found it hard to say.

"Look, it's Narumi-sensei!! He's outside!!" A student pointed out as everyone else gradually started to run to the windows and look at Narumi. Misaki felt completely ignored.

"Narumi-sensei??" Sumire gasped. "Is... Is he leaving?" She asked Misaki, and he finally had the guts to answer:

"Yes."_  
_

* * *

_Well, at least people offered help and carried my luggage to the car. That way I'll be able to walk faster and avoid being caught by the students._

_Was I being a coward? I just don't want to hurt them, I guess. Class B surely was close to me, I knew this day would come – but I didn't anticipate it to come this soon._

Narumi continued walking at a fast pace, not wanting others t see that he was running away from the academy.

* * *

"Why is he leaving?"

"Where is he going?"

"What's the reason behind all this?"

Misaki started to get annoyed by all the students' questions. All of them looked worried, even Natsume looked concerned. He looked at Hotaru and suddenly found her using her Swan Scooter.

"I-I-Imai-san? Where do you think you're going?" Misaki went to her and tried to stop her, but Yuu and Sumire rode with her and escaped through the windows.

"Imai! We might not catch up to Narumi-sensei!" Sumire said.

"Oh, look! There's Mikan!" Yuu pointed to her, who was running towards the Elementary Division Building. Hotaru took a loudspeaker and gave it to Yuu.

"Mikan! Up here!" Yuu called Mikan and shouted her name many times. Impatiently, Hotaru sped up, swiped Mikan, and flew rapidly towards where Narumi-sensei was.

"HOOO-TAAA-RUUUU-SLLOOOOWWW-DOOOOOOWWOWOOOWWNNN!!" Mikan grabbed Hotaru and shrieked and screamed at the top of her lungs.

And Hotaru stopped. Near the ground. Right in front of Narumi.

* * *

Okay, I was debating with my own mind about where to stop XD since if I don't stop this will never end XD Too long, no? Sorry if I make my chapters with very weird lengths XD


	8. Nadumi chenchei

I haven't updated in a while. XD School is tiring ;; Anyways, I present to you Chapter 8 which pretty much starts the whole plot... supposedly XD I want this to have dramatic effects, but I can't do it like that ;; oh wel**l  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Nadumi-chenchei**

As Hotaru's Swan Scooter landed in front of Narumi, he quickly looked away and ran for it, but Mikan caught his hand and held it tight.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Mikan... I already told you..."

"But what about Class B??" Narumi took off his earrings and put them in his pocket.

"_Mikan... Please, all of you too, Sumire, Yuu, and Hotaru... Go back to your classes now..." _He used his pheromones to command the four to go back and let him leave.

_They shouldn't see me leave._

Without Mikan's consent, her Nullification Alice forced itself to nullify the effect of his pheromones, but it just made the four stay where they were, as Narumi ran away.

_I entered the taxi cab of the academy and watched my bags being placed at the back of the car. I fixed my hair, combing my fingers through my golden waves... My distracting hair. If I were to start living outside, I should change my hairstyle. Maybe even hair color. Because of the missions I used to do for the academy, certain people might recognize me. I can pick from... Hmmm... Black would be very interesting... Red would be too distracting... Brown might not suit me... But it depends on the kind of brown._

At that point he remembered about Mikan and Yuka. Both of them who had that coffee brown hair.

Then suddenly Narumi wondered... what if Yuka made Narumi fall in love with him again? Maybe he would be lured to join the Z organization. Or maybe Yuka would quit being against the academy. So many facts about the outsides of the academy led him to different thoughts and points of view.

_What if there were spies in the academy and an Anti-Alice Organization is already waiting at a certain spot to kill me or recruit me? What if without my guidance, Mikan and the whole Class B suddenly agrees with the Z organization and destroys the academy? What if Mikan goes through the same torture Yuka did?_

"Narumi-san, we've arrived at the train station." The taxi driver said aloud as Narumi stopped thinking. Time was so fast, that thinking itself could've been both a time-waster and something useful to do.

"Thanks for the ride." Narumi wore a blank face. His smile, for some reason, only appeared when he wasn't alone, and when he was with the people he cared for. The taxi driver blushed at his words and looked away.

_Oh how I'll miss being called sensei by the academy._

Realizing he forgot to wear his restraining earrings, he groped for them in his pocket and wore them. A guard opened the taxi door for him, and Narumi carried his belongings, along with his emotional baggage._  
_

* * *

After the four regained consciousness and went back to their classroom, Mikan explained what she could, and the class demanded Misaki-sensei for an explanation.

"Listen, no else made him resign except for the principal. Narumi was told about this just yesterday, and he obeyed the principal by leaving the academy." Mikan tried to explain.

"Does that mean... he's leaving us?" Anna stood up.

"He's not going to be a teacher at the Alice Academy anymore?" Nonoko asked.

"...Yes. But I'm sure he will visit when he can." Misaki tried his best to rephrase that sentence. He couldn't say 'I'm sure he will visit when he's allowed to', because the class will think of things they shouldn't know .

Anna started to cry, as the others started to talk to each other in low voices. Mikan looked down and held out the bookmark Narumi left beside her in his bed.

* * *

Narumi was in the train, looking out the window. He was pretty much bored, but for safety, he took a look at the passengers in case one of them was a spy. He looked at the person on the seat to the left of his. A young woman with a baby, not suspicious. Behind him. Two elderly who seem to be able to move around by theirselves, not suspicious. In front of him. A short-haired woman who was occupied in using her cellphone, not suspicious.

_What's the use? A spy from an Anti-Alice Organization can't look suspicious at all._

He combed through his hair with his fingers as he usually did when he had nothing to do. He was confident about his looks, yet too pretty one can seriously mistake him as a transvestite.

_I should do this before I change my hairdo. And I'm taking that hair color idea seriously. I guess I'll deal with black, pony-tailed hair._

The breezy morning turned into a humid afternoon as Narumi fell asleep.

* * *

"Serina-sensei, were you able to tell Class A?" Misaki approached her in the staff room. He was usually disturbed by Narumi at that time of day, but now he's gone, he got influenced and got more prone to disturb other people.

"Yes, it was sad, really. Everyone cried because Class A really liked Naru-sensei." Serina recalled the scene that happened earlier in the morning.

"_Good morning, Class A!"_

"_Good morning, Serina-sensei!"_

"..._Class, I have some bad news for all of you..."_

_The class kept quiet and eagerly waited for the bad news, thinking it was related to not having classes or an unavailable teacher for class._

"_Just yesterday, Narumi-sensei was asked to resign, and he left Alice Academy today."_

_Silence._

"_Na...dumi...chenchei?!" One kindergarten girl cried._

_"He's not coming back?"_

_All their expressions were pretty much the same._

_They pouted, then tears flew down their chubby cheeks. They were madly crying. A lot of shouts with the word "Why?" filled the room. Their favorite teacher, "Nadumi-chenchei", was gone. Serina wasn't even sure if they actually understood what it meant for a teacher to resign. The only thing that probably came to their minds was that he's not coming back._

_Serina examined the faces of the students. They were crying as if their parents died or something. Some of them were hicupping from their cries, but most of them made loud noises while crying._

"_Selina-shenshei!!" A small group of students ran to Serina and hugged her while crying. More of the students followed until the whole class was in front, crying their hearts out. Narumi must've been the type to give Class A a lot of love. At least Class A felt greatly loved by him._

_Serina's heart felt heavy. She too silently cried with the students._

"Why did he have to leave...?"

* * *

Narumi's train arrived at the destination. He carried his baggage and waited for more passengers to go out. After around 10 left the train, he followed and walked to the exit.

_After this, what do I do?_

As he walked out of the train, he sought for no assistance and continue walking to a familiar place he's seen and gone to before.

* * *

As of finished-typing-yay time, there was no internet TT.TT The telephone line was stoled in UP, so no internet TT.TT It's sad, I know. I feel like the kinder students there XDD Joke ;p


	9. Narumi sensei

ZOMG KATARASAN41 IS ALIIIVE APOCALYPSE!! (gets hit by a random object...)

I made this chapter a long time ago actually. Kill me for only updating it now . Kill me for not updating in a lot of months. XD Katarasan41 has a complicated life, and yay she graduated from Grade School...

I was in a great state of writers' block and am dreadfully fond of describing many details in a story. Which isn't always good, particularly in my case.

...ZOMG THE LINES WERE GONE. I hope you, the reader, do see the lines now .

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Narumi-sensei**

Narumi walked to a place a person so close to him called home.

"Sakura-san! May I know if you are here?" Narumi politely raised his voice so the elder would hear.

No reply.

"Sakura-san?"

"Ah! Narumi-sensei!" He recognized his voice and went towards the gate.

_At least he still calls me sensei._

"Come in, Narumi-sensei!" His now terribly wrinkled, pale and internally sad face was flashing a smile of courtesy. Narumi really felt bad for the person now. He must've been alone all the time, not taking care of himself well.

* * *

Misaki ate lunch with Serina. Somehow, they unconsciously created an attachment to each other. He was hanging around her as much as Mikan did to Tsubasa, except in a little bit more mature way.

"So... does this mean we too should keep an eye on Mikan?" Misaki asked Serina to break the silence between them.

"Well, it isn't that easy not to make it obvious."

"The academy might think Narumi told us to change the academy or something." Misaki said with on hint of sarcasm. Suddenly, Serina laughed at Misaki's idea.

Misaki smirked.

"Then we'll be kicked out of the academy too."

"To think we'd do such things. Well, all we need to do is watch out for Mikan and Class B, so there's no trouble." Serina smiled.

Misaki never saw Serina smile like that. He stared at it.

"Is there something wrong, Misaki-sensei?"

"Oh! No, nothing." Misaki continued eating his lunch.

* * *

"How have you been, Sakura-san?" Narumi asked him while kneeling comfortably near the table. Across him kneeling was Mikan's grandfather, _who just welcomed me to his house without any suspicion._

"I'm fine, thank you. Though I admit I feel sick at times, I can take care of myself!" He cheerfully admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry to contradict you, but it doesn't seem that you're totally healthy now, Sakura-san. Mikan and I are worried about your health." Narumi answered back worriedly.

"Narumi-sensei... Have you been... told to resign from the academy?" He asked him sincerely.

_How did he know? Can it be seen clearly in my face that I left the academy? And he was so frank too..._

"...Yes, Sakura-san. I deeply regret leaving your daughter and now disturbing your peace in your house. Maybe I should..." Narumi stood up and reached for his luggage.

"Narumi-sensei, don't leave. I need your help here."

Narumi stopped, and knelt down again.

"I'll be glad to take care of you while Mikan is not back, Sakura-san."

"Not just that, I want you to... stay here for a while... if it's fine with you though." He said calmly, but what Narumi saw was a sad old man missing his granddaughter and pleading her beloved teacher to stay.

"Gladly." Narumi smiled at the old man, and he stood up to go towards Narumi.

"Is there anything you need, Sakura--"

He embraced Narumi and knelt down to his level.

"You..remind me... of my son." _I felt wet tears touch my chest, and the cold arms which held me were shaking._

_I embraced him back, pitying the old man. _

He made sure all his restraining jewellery was on him, in case the old man just fell for his pheromones.

_How much was I...like his "son"?_

* * *

Class B was dismissed, and the sunset at that day wasn't as colorful as always. Instead of shining brightly with different colors, it only showed boring shades of orange. Long shadows of the walking students described the feelings of the depressed students.

Mikan took a bunch of papers from her table and packed her things in her backpack.

"Mikan, will you be taking those papers to Misaki-sensei?" Yuu asked to make sure the class' worksheets were with Mikan and were going to be submitted to Misaki on time.

"Yeah, I'm taking these to Misaki-sensei." She smiled weakly and walked towards the exit of the room.

"She must be...really depressed." Yuu watched her leave.

"Mikan's an idiot after all." Hotaru did not do anything about Mikan's depression that day. She figured that what Mikan needed at the moment was privacy, and to be alone.

* * *

After submitting the papers to Misaki-sensei, Mikan went straight to her room and lied down on the bed. Narumi's name was still ringing in her head. She hugged a pillow and stared at the bookmark her made for her.

"Narumi-sensei..." She became teary-eyed and buried her head into the pillow even more.

"I don't think I even thanked him properly..." She was rolling on her bed and remembering all the moments she had with him.

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here right now..."

* * *

I think I forgot what the plot really is. I feel like a really stupid writer now. Hey, at least I updated lol... XD  
I lost it all. I forgot what happens after and I can't believe I planned for this story to be really, really long. .

(goes to a corner and sucks her thumb)


End file.
